I Love The Way You Lie
by PeppermisTxJayfeatheR
Summary: Firestar has been stealing lusty midnight affairs with his 'partner Spottedleaf for quite some time now. And when he started seeing her again, Sandstorm began having awful nightmares of him leaving her. But when Spottedleaf starts going to Firestar every other day out of the dream world, Sandstorm tells Firestar about the dreams, nearly finding them mating.How long will this go on?
1. Chapter 1 I Love You

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors, but Erin hunter certainly does. :)**

~Firestar's POV~

I looked into Spottedleaf's gorgeous green-and-amber eyes. They sparkled as she pushed herself up against me. The scent of pine and mouse mingled in with her own sweet scent; slightly tainted with heat scent.

I purred deeply, a rumbling sound emitted from my throat. Spottedleaf had finally found a way to venture to me outside of our dreams, she could come to me at midnight whenever she pleased.

I licked her cheek, and her eyes sparked with lust.

I licked my mouth hungrily. "So many moons we've done this, so discretely, without Sandstorm knowing. And I'm telling you; I feel damn good!" It was true. I really felt at my prime.

Every other other night, Spottedleaf's sexy body was mine alone to fuck. Sandstorm would never mate with me that often, especially since we both agreed to no more kits.

I mean, it's not like she never mated with me; even though very few; she did mate with me on occasion, Leafpool supplied us with cobwebs for protection. She just wanted to love me without doing...that.

Spottedleaf ran her tail down my side, and I winked. "I'm feeling extra horny tonight," she purred silkily, exposing her core to me, "Come and get it." She swished her tail under my nose, and I mockingly sucked the tip. She chuckled.

I mounted her, and gently inserted my member into her. I began slow, and she bucked in rhythm with me, moaning in pleasure mingled with pain. I groaned, going in and coming out faster and faster.

~Sandstorm's POV~

"Sandstorm," Firestar whispered in my ear, "I don't love you anymore..." His figure faded away, and I screeched out in agony for him.

I jolted open, my heart racing. I had been having that same nightmare for the last moon. I looked around the den quickly, ready to tell Firestar. I had finally worked up courage; and had decide to tell him about the strange dreams.

"Odd," I murmured, beginning to calm down. I noticed that he was nowhere to be seen. I stood to my paws. "He must just be out hunting or something. I'll just have to catch up with him."

I stretched my stiff muscles and crept softly out of the den. The clearing was completely empty, not a cat in sight; well, besides Graystripe guarding the entrance, that is. I looked up at the sky.

The sliver of moon was at it's highest point in the sky. _It must be midnight._ I thought. I gracefully bounded down to level ground, landing with only a small smack on the dirt. I licked my paw hesitantly, and dislodged a thorn, wincing at the pain.

I padded quietly up to Graystripe. "Have you seen Firestar?" I yawned.

He nodded, and spoke with a small smile, "Yes. He left camp. Said he needed a breath of fresh air."

"Thanks," I mewed, "I'm just going to catch up with him."

He smirked. "Have fun, lovebird," he joked.

I purred, and bopped his shoulder before trotting through the exit. I quickly located his trail after sniffing a rose bush, and happily set along it.

~Spottedleaf's POV~

I moaned quietly in joy as Firestar thrust into me. Suddenly, I climaxed, letting my juices flow, and he groaned in delight. I joined him with a soft moan. He fell off of me, and I turned to lap up the sperm near my crotch.

I looked up at him as he gazed at me, happiness evident on his features. I sent a quick smile.

I have to admit; I have no real feelings for him. He is a very  easy way to access some quick pleasure: mating. I never loved him, it was always lust, and he had a fine body, to say the least.

He was a hunk. I wanted him, and the fact that I couldn't have him while living made me feel as if I needed to make up for that surplus while dead. Our hot and steamy lust filled nights always filled me to the brim with satisfaction.

~Firestar's POV~

I sighed, but just then, I heard gentle crunches in the leaves behind me. I gaped, ready to whisper something, but she nodded, and faded away, along with the leftover juices and cum.

I licked my member free of the remnants and made it slip back into it's sheath. I quickly adapted a hunter's crouch, my tail waving a little above the ground.

Suddenly, the crunches grew louder, and Sandstorm nearly toppled me over. I purred, covering her head with licks. "You found me!" I meowed. "I was hoping you would," I lied easily.

She smiled, than hesitantly spoke. "I came out here because I need to discuss something very distressing..."

I immediately tossed aside my lusty thoughts of Spottedleaf and wrapped myself around my mate, I indeed did lover her very much, probably much more than Spottedleaf.

"Tell me, Sandstorm." I cooed, "I'm here."

She opened her mouth to speak, and choked out, "For the past few moons, I've been having the same dream." She looked up at me, tears welled in her deep emerald eyes.

I gasped, Sandstorm acting like that was very rare, and certainly unexpected.

"I dreamed that you told me you don't love me anymore." My eyes widened, and I felt guilt weighing on me.

"Oh Spo-Sandstorm, that isn't true," I whispered, "I will always love you." _I just wish I could be more faithful..._

She nodded a little. "Come on," I soothed, "Let's get back to camp, you need rest.

~Sandstorm's POV~

I had never felt so weak, so full of despair, except the time when I was still a young warrior, friends with Fireheart(star), and I was trying to get him to love me back.

When we padded, side by side, back into camp, I ignored Graystripe's teasing prod, instead looking down at my paws. Firestar helped me stumble up the rocks and into our den. He settled down into his nest, and I curled up against him, wishing to twine completely into him.

Then I had an idea.

"Firestar?" I whispered. He opened an eye and mewed sleepily, "Yes?"

"Do you want to mate?" I blurted.

He smiled, and opened both his pale green orbs fully. "I'd love to."

I backed up a little ways, and my fur tingled as he lowered himself on me, grooming my neck and gently kissing my mouth.

I let out a little squeak and kissed him back, feeling a flurry of emotions begin to resurface: love, lust, longing, weariness, warmth, drowsiness, security.

He went into me, and I let out a long wail of joy as he thrusted in and out. I bucked with him. The pain pierced harshly, but pleasure and the feeling of twining and becoming one greatly overpowered it.

I wrapped my hind legs around his back and he found the weak spot, hitting it over and over again. I shrieked, my cry piercing the air, and he joined in. I kissed his muzzle, wrapping my tongue with his.

We both climaxed and he went limp on top of me.

Then he gently settled beside me. "I love you," he breathed in my ear grooming me softly. I let out a tired purr, and nestled close, warmth emanating from him.

The love of my life then whispered, "Sweet dreams, my love."

* * *

Firestar sure is a real prick, huh? Anyway, Read and review please! :D


	2. Chapter 2 I Can't Breathe

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors, but Erin Hunter does. :)**

* * *

~Sandstorm's POV~

I opened my eyes slowly, and stretched in his arms. I sighed softly and snuggled closer. He let out a faint purr, and I realized that he was awake.

"Firestar?" I whispered.

He blinked open an eye. "Good morning," he replied, licking my head half-heartedly. I noticed something off about him, but I didn't know what it was. I felt confused.

"Are you okay?" I breathed, pushing myself to my paws. He stood beside me. "No," he responded curtly, "I'm fine."

I bit my lip. What had happened?

* * *

~Firestar's POV~

For some reason, an unexplained anger towards Sandstorm welled in my chest. She separated me from my beloved Spottedleaf. "I have to go make sure Brambleclaw is doing his duty," I meowed wearily, padding out through the den without a second glance in her direction.

I stretched at the top and made my way down to the clearing, where Brambleclaw was sending two patrols off. "Brambleclaw," I greeted, nodding towards him.

He twitched his ear, "Firestar."

I continued walking, and entered the medicine den. "Leafpool?" I meowed. I saw Jaypaw sorting herbs. "Where's Leafpool?"

"Collecting herbs. She won't be back until later," he huffed, turning towards me slowly. I flinched, it was unnerving that it seemed he could see me. "Can I help you though?" he murmured.

I blinked. "Do you know how to tell if a cat is pregnant?" He narrowed his robin's egg blue eyes.

"Yes," he meowed slowly, "But why?"

I smirked slowly. "Well, last night, me and Sandstorm-"

He grimaced, "Whatever, no need to give me details." I watched him shudder, "Bring her in here," he ordered gruffly.

I nodded, "Well, I will later," I mewed before backing out of the den.

I heard him snort to himself, "Then why come to me in the first place?"

I chuckled under my breath, and noticed Sandstorm sitting at the fresh kill pile. She looked up at me and smiled.

* * *

~Sandstorm's POV~

"Hey, want to go hunting?" I chide, licking Firestar's cheek. He tensed up, and I immediately felt worried. "Is something the matter?"

"Sorry," he meowed briskly, "But I've got business to take care of." He pushed his way past me.

My shoulders slumped. "Oh."

I sat back down and felt a tear in my eye. I blinked it away. _Did I do something?_ _Was it because we mated? No, I don't _think_ so, atleast..._

Suddenly, Dustpelt was sitting beside me. "I'll go hunting with you," he meowed good-naturedly.

My ears perked up.

* * *

~Dustpelt's POV~

I smiled at Sandstorm, feeling my heart beat in my chest. Ferncloud had recently died in labor, and my old affections for Sandstorm had resurfaced.

She smiled back. "Thanks," he murmured, standing.

I nodded, and flicked her with my tail. "Forget him; he's stupid not to jump at the opportunity to spend time with you."

Sandstorm let out a sigh. "For some reason, all morning he's been acting like that."

"Like I said," I purred, "Forget him. Let's go hunting."

* * *

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

~Sandstorm's POV~

I snorted, "So you really think we should do this?"

He smirked, winking at me. "I think a hunting competition will bring up your spirits."

"Why's that?" I pressed.

He chortled, "Because you'll win."

I rolled my eyes. "Alright fine, let's see who can hunt the most in five minutes. Meet me back here."

He smiled, "I knew you'd agree eventually."

"Go!"

I bounded off, and immediately sniffed out a shrew. I crouched, and spotted it nibbling on a nut nearby.

I shot out, springing towards it. It jumped, but I snapped it's neck quickly with my teeth. I held it up, beaming with satisfaction, and dropped it in a hole. I turned around, scanning the trees, immediately spotting a scared squirrel, plump, sitting on a low branch.

There was no use trying to sneak. I 'flew' up the tree, and it began skittering up. It landed on a branch just above me, watching mockingly.

I bunched my legs and sprang, batting it's perch, landing back safely on my branch. The branch waved like crazy, and the fat squirrel plunged to it's death. I purred in triumph.

* * *

~Dustpelt's POV~

After five minutes, I returned, feeling good about myself. I carried two plump mice and a dove. When Sandstorm entered the clearing, all that diminished. I looked at the meager thins I had caught.

She dragged two mice, a shrew, a fat squirrel in her jaws, kicking a large vole along with her hind leg.

I gaped longer. She dropped her prey, a satisfied and slightly arrogant look on her face, a twisted smirk barely containing a grin.

"Wow... Great catch!" I exclaimed, licking her cheek quickly. Her eyes glittered.

"Thanks," she purred, "Whenever Firestar comes hunting with me, the only thing he says when I catch something is how Spottedleaf first mated with him when..."

She trailed off, making a choking noise.

I growled. "That piece of fox dung! I swear, I'm going to go teach him a lesson!" Sandstorm blinked.

"No, Dustpelt, you'll get in trouble!" She squeaked, running up to me. "You don't have to-"

I cut her off, "No. I'm going to, come on, let's pick up this prey."

She didn't argue anymore. We split up the prey and carried it back to camp. As we entered, and dropped the kill on the fresh kill pile, I spun around to face Firestar, who was chatting with Graystripe, Squirrelflight, and Brambleclaw.

"You piece of mouse dung!" I snarled to Firestar.

The clearing went silent. I swear I heard Sandstorm's heavy heart beat, felt her distressed gaze on my neck.


	3. Chapter 3 It's going good, it's goin gr8

**zDisclaimer: I do not own warriors, but Erin Hunter does. :) **

**Yay! :D I'm back, and ready to write, lol.**

**Let's continue! :)**

* * *

~Firestar's POV~

My fur bristled, I snarled at him, "Would you mind explaining?!"

He cringed, "I really hate the way you treat Sandstorm. She informed me about you constantly talking about Spottedleaf. Get over her and see that you have a beautiful, talented mate!"

I growled. He had no right to talk to me like that! He lunged at me, slashing at my face. I dodged, and jumped on his back the second he fell. I pinned him and sunk my claws deep into his shoulders.

"That's what you get when you disrespect your leader!" I hissed in his ear, "That is none of your business!"

I let out an _oof!_ as he tossed me off, and my back hit the floor, winding me. I gasped, and he was on me in a second. He nipped my ear. "She's my friend!" He howled, "Of course it's my business!"

I took the opportunity, and shredded my claws down his stomach. I watched him howl, and fall to the ground. I smacked his head and bit into his ears.

Then, I toppled to the ground as somebody pinned me by my neck.

* * *

~Sandstorm's POV~

I pinned Firestar down, slightly scratching his neck. "Stop it," I mewled, "You hurt him." I sheathed my claws and hurried off of him. The rest of the clan was frozen. I rushed to Dustpelt's side and wailed, "Jaypaw!"

I heard Firestar scuffle to his paws.

* * *

~Jaypaw's POV~

I stumbled from the den, and smelled blood. I growled, running over to Dustpelt, a leaf wrap with herbs tucked carefully between my neck. "Scoot over," I said, placing it on the ground.

Carefully, I felt for his wounds, and the one on his stomach was badly bleeding. I began with that one, and heard Sandstorm let out a moan. I rubbed some ointment into his wounds, and put cobwebs snugly and securely over them.

* * *

~Sandstorm's POV~

I felt my heart racing, and let out a moan as Jaypaw silently fixed him up. "Dustpelt," I heard Firestar huff, "You'll be confined to camp for a moon for that attack." He padded over, and licked my cheek.

"I'm sorry I've been acting like a jerk," he whispered.

I bit my lip.

He sighed, and stepped back, and I observed his pale green eyes watching Dustpelt with regret.

I flinched, and sighed. I helped Dustpelt to his paws, and his eyes were blazing. "I'm sorry I couldn't beat him for you Sandstorm," he meowed, frowning.

I purred, "I'm glad you're okay. That was extremely stupid though."

He grinned, then shrugged, "Well, then I'm stupid for you," he whispered, his eyes lighting up.

I felt my cheeks heat up.

He looked down.

"Sandstorm!" I heard Firestar yowl out.

I nodded to Dustpelt and padded over to Firestar where he stood at the bottom of the rock pile leading to his den. "I'd like to talk to you," he meowed quietly, "In the den."

"What about?"

His eyes flashed, and I grunted, following him up inside the leader's den.

In an instant, he whipped around to face me. I stepped back and blinked. He lunged forward, his face close. I shivered.

"What's going on with you and Dustpelt?!" He growled. I rolled my eyes.

"Nothing!" I snapped. _This is ridiculous!_

He flattened his fur and licked his chest. "Are you sure?" he whispered.

"Yes," I murmured, licking his cheek, "I'm still in love with you, you old buffoon," I joked.

He smiled, then twined his paw with mine. "Oh yeah, Jaypaw says he knows how to check for pregnancy," he purred, "Do you want kits? I kind of do.." He trailed off.

Suddenly, I realized that _yes,_ I _did_ want more kits. "I would love more kits!" I exclaimed, my green eyes lighting up.

"Let's go," he decided, nodding.

So I followed him back down into the clearing, feeling great love as I watched him bound down. He looked back to make sure I was following him, and we smiled briefly.

He led me into the medicine den, where Jaypaw was speaking quietly with Hazelpaw.

They turned, startled, and Jaypaw meowed to Hazelpaw, "Right, be careful on that paw; that thorn was in pretty deep." Hazelpaw nodded and limped out of the den.

Jaypaw padded towards us. "You here for your pregnancy test?" He grumbled.

I nodded, and he signaled for me to lay down. I nestled into a soft nest, and Firestar stood behind me, watching Jaypaw's every move. I glanced upward to see a slightly suspicious look in his eyes.

I felt Jaypaw start prodding my side and stomach, and looked back at him. He felt around, then lowered his ear to a place a little above my crotch. I twitched, and felt Firestar tense behind me.

Jaypaw stood, and meowed, "It's uncertain. Very early, but it seems there are about two or three kits forming in there." He gave my side a gentle tap. "It'll be a while for them to fully develop, I'd say you're due in about six moons," he mewed, addressing me. I nodded eagerly.

I stood up, and looked back at Firestar. He was smiling weakly.

"You're gonna have kits," he murmured, his eyes gleaming.


	4. Chapter 4 I Like The Way It Hurts

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors, but Erin Hunter does. :)**

* * *

**~Firestar's POV~**

It was late at night, and I watched Sandstorm chatting up Graystripe from the other side of camp. I slid into the dirt place tunnel, and padded hurriedly towards the dirt place.

As soon as I got there, I looked around, then whispered, "Spottedleaf, I need to talk to you. If you're watching, come down please."

Suddenly, a glittering form began materializing in front of me, and Spottedleaf stood, not exactly solid, her eyes a somber amber color, "What is it Firestar?" she meowed.

I blinked. "Well," I scuffled my paws, then muttered, "Sandstorm's going to have my kits." I looked up at her. Her expression didn't change. "I'm sorry."

She sighed, "Look Firestar, that doesn't change anything. Why are you sorry?"

I bristled. "We can't mate anymore, I have to take care of Sandstorm, and I can't risk her finding out that I still love you." I gazed at her longingly, and she padded slowly up to me, licking my cheek.

I purred, and she murmured, "Fine. But be that as it is, you still have to spend time with me at night," her eyes sparked, "I'm pregnant too."

I gaped, feeling a loose pit of dread. "Wow, th-that's gr-great!" I managed to stammer.

"You aren't happy," she sighed, looking away.

* * *

~Spottedleaf's POV~

_Peh! Kits! What would I want with those nasty things?!_ I thought to myself. I wasn't pregnant of course, but I couldn't just risk never seeing him again; he mated way too good.

I smirked, I couldn't contain it, and pulled him close. Spur of the moment deal going on here. "I need you," I whispered softly in his ear.

His ear twitched, and he slowly pinned me to the ground, and kissed me all over. I moaned, letting his tongue slide briefly into my mouth. I felt his legs shift over me, and went in.

I howled in pain and pleasure, bucking back and forth with him. I held my breath, and howled as loud as I could. Stupid Firestar didn't know my REAL plan...

* * *

~Sandstorm's POV~

I was finishing up my mouse when I heard a long, lusty moan fill the air. My eyes became slits, and I perked my ears up, straining to hear.

I turned to see Graystripe smirking at me, "Somebody's having fun out there," he chuckled.

"Everybody's in camp," I whispered, gulping, "Except Firestar."

He stopped laughing, and his face went blank. We nodded to each other.

"Maybe he's in trouble," he offered.

I frowned, feeling anxious, "I don't know," but the truth was, I thought I did.

So we bounded out through the dirt place tunnel, since that was where he had left through. I took the lead, and crept silently to the entrance. What I saw mortified me. I let out a muffled gasp.

I saw Firestar mounting Spottedleaf, rocking back and forth, letting out small moans and groans. I blinked, it was still there. How did Spottedleaf get there? I thought she was dead! I bristled my fur as I glimpsed Firestar's member at one point, sliding into her.

Meanwhile, Graystripe was pressed up against me, and I felt his fur bristling every which way. "What the-?!" He whispered as he watched over my shoulder.

I worked up my resolve, and finally managed to squeak out, "F-Firestar?" I felt tears rush to my eyes, and tried blinking them away, but they rushed down my cheeks in a hurried mess.

I felt iron claws tear at my heart and chest, and felt like I was glued to one spot.

I watched blankly as he toppled off of her and she scrambled up, a look of triumph in her eyes as she glared at me. "We were a little busy," she snapped, "I almost climaxed."

I knew there was a look of defeat in my eyes. I watched her eyes turn a light blue as Graystripe padded out from behind me. She smiled at him. "Hello, Graystripe, I see you've grown into a fine warrior," she purred silkily, exposing her core.

"Oh, can it, slut," he growled. I jumped, realizing his proximity. I felt heat swarm up my cheeks.

Firestar watched, gaping.

Then, suddenly, he lashed out at Spottedleaf, realizing what was going on. "I told you we couldn't mate anymore!" He cried out, narrowly missing her cheek. I stood, watching, as he sliced his claws into her neck.

She screeched, falling backwards, and he jumped after her, biting into her ears and slicing her stomach. She let out pitiful moans of pain, and tried desperately to claw her way free.

Finally, she stood again, glaring at Firestar, her fur a bloodied mess.

They both huffed in breath.

I choked out, "You're both foxhearts," I turned quickly and my eyes blurred with tears. I heard nothing but my heart hammering in my chest as I stumbled through the tunnel, bumping constantly into the sides of it.

I emerged into camp and raced to the medicine den, hoping to find Leafpool, my daughter.

"Leafpool?" I mewed, as I waited for my eyes to clear. When they did clear, what I saw astonished me even more.

Jaypaw was brushed up close to Hazelpaw, their tails twined, his mouth just a claws length away. Then they kissed.

I groaned, and they both stumbled away from each other, spluttering. He looked up at me and meowed, "Sandstorm, I- I can explain!"

I growled, "I don't care right now. Where's Leafpool?!" I looked around. He sighed in relief, and Hazelpaw brushed past me out of the den.

"She just went out for a walk," he snickered, "I reckon out near the Windclan border. I've seen her there a lot before."

I blinked, then remembered the thing with Crowfeather, and nodded quickly before turning. But before I left, he whispered, "Sandstorm. Are you alright?"

"Firestar is a rat," I choked out, turning to look into his blind blue eyes, "When you're older, you'll know the details."

He blinked, and for once just said, "Okay."

I hurried out and pelted out through camp, ignoring Thornclaw's greeting.

I trotted quickly away, heading towards the Windclan border. I saw Leafpool sitting by the flowing river, gazing into the distance. I sat beside her, and she looked at me, then saw my tears.

"Sandstorm!" She meowed, astonished, "What's wrong?"

I sighed. "Somehow Spottedleaf found a way to come down here, and I caught Firestar mating with her," I choked, looking at my paws, trying to fight back a fresh wave of tears.

She laid her tail on my shoulder and sighed, "Oh, what in the name of Starclan was he thinking..."

I looked up to see dismay filling up her eyes. "We should go tell Squirrelflight," she decided.

I bit my lip. "Leafpool, I feel so worn out. Can you tell her?"

She licked my head. "Of course, mom. You can stay in my den for the night."

I let out a sigh of relief, and we both stood. She gently led me back to camp. She guided me to a nest beside her's. Jaypaw listened curiously as he sorted herbs.

I settled down and closed my eyes, drifting into sleep.

* * *

~Firestar's POV~

I looked over at Graystripe, feeling distressed.

You really f*cked up," he hissed, swinging around and stalking back through the tunnel.

I looked at Spottedleaf, her eyes were full of hurt, sadness, and emotion. "I'm sorry I hurt you," I whispered, padding up to her.

"Oh, shove it up your ass," she whispered, fading away.

I groaned, and wandered away from the dirt place. I found the most uncomfortable spot and settled down into the prickly grass. I let the tears flow. "What is wrong with me?" I whimpered. I let out a sigh. "I'll make it up to both of them tomorrow...But I just can't be with Spottedleaf anymore."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Hope you liked chapter 4, review please! :D**


	5. Chapter 5 When It comes to love

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors, but Erin Hunter does, so read and enjoy! :)**

* * *

**~Sandstorm's POV~**

_I shifted my_ legs and blinked in the sunlight. I looked out through the den and felt warm fur brush against mine. I hadn't had the dream again. I was relieved. At first, I thought the cat beside me was Firestar, but then I remembered the night before. I set my tail over my paws and stretched a little in the soft feathery nest. I turned to see who was laying beside me.

I saw Leafpool, curled up with her tail over her nose, breathing gently. Not wanting to wake her, I carefully crept from the nest, and almost tripped over her leg, but caught myself just in time.

I silently crept from the den and stretched in the early light. The sun was just barely starting to rise; it wasn't dawn yet. I looked around, and nobody was in sight. I sighed, contemplating on what to do.

_I suppose I'll eat something, then wait for Brambleclaw to organize the patrols for today,_ I thought carefully. I nodded shortly to myself. I padded towards the fresh kill pile and settled down. My stomach grumbled hungrily, and I realized how hungry I was. I reached my paw out and dragged a plump vole towards me. I looked down at it, licking my lips.

I gulped down the prey hungrily in a few ravenous bites. I heard paw steps crunching through the thorn tunnel. I looked up to see Firestar pad into the clearing, his fur twisted and curled every which way. I observed him warily; so did Brackenfur, who was on watch.

I pointedly turned my back on him and bristled my fur.

Yet the stupid tom sat right beside me. "Sandstorm," he whispered, an obvious note of pleading in his strained raspy voice. I faced him, feeling tears prick at my eyes.

"I'm...I'm so...so...sorry..." I searched his eyes, which were large and wet, with bags under them. His normal spark was gone, and the usual bright green was replaced by a dull blank color.

Tired lines seemed etched into his fur. His whiskers were drooping, and the top ones hung down low in front of his eyes. His fur looked dirty and he smelled rank and murky.

I groaned. "Firestar, I love you." His eyes lit up a little. I choked out, "But it's time to move on. I can't be with you anymore, not if you're going to treat me this way."

His eyes darkened. "Sandstorm," he Give me one more chance, I beg of you. Think of the kits." He searched me with his pale green lights.

I bit my lip.

"F-Fine," I stammered, "One more chance. Because I love you too much for my own good," I let out a sigh, and crept closer. I felt warmth seep into my body as he rasped his tongue throughout my fur.

"I love you so much," he murmured, "I promise, no, I _swear_, that I will never cheat on you again." I nestled in deep, and began grooming his mangled fur, plucking out the thistles and pine needles. He relaxed against the curve of my body like a kit, resting his head against my chest.

* * *

**~Firestar's POV~**

_I found myself_ drifting into sleep, lulled by the grooming of my beloved. I would never hurt her again. Never.

I blinked my eyes open and lifted my head with a yawn. Beside me, Sandstorm lay silently, her side gently rising and falling. Her scent wreathed around me and I sighed happily. I licked her head, and quietly stood, stepping away.

_Time to apologize to Spottedleaf,_ I thought.

I padded through the tunnel. The sun was nearly at the dawn point, and I hurried to my favorite spot in the woods. As I reached it, I looked around, making sure that nobody was around.

"Spottedleaf," I whispered, letting the breeze carry my voice. Without seeing her, I heard a quiet voice in my ears.

"Firestar. I hardly have time for you. What is it that you want?" Her voice was bitter, but I knew I couldn't blame her. I had hurt her, and abused her love for me. I had taken advantage.

* * *

**~Spottedleaf's POV~**

_I sifted through_ his thoughts without him knowing. I scoffed. He had hardly taken advantage of me. No, quite the contrary. I had to stop myself from chuckling at that thought.

I appeared 'hesitantly' before him, my grief stricken eyes full of conflict. I breathed, "Well?"

He took in a deep breath.

"I'm sorry for what I did. I love you, Spottedleaf," he looked at me and I smiled.

"I love you too," I rushed to him, covering his face with kisses.

He backed away reluctantly. "But we can't be together. I don't want to hurt you," he gulped, "Or Sandstorm anymore."

I frowned, and shouted angrily, "If you don't want to hurt me you have to _forget Sandstorm!_" I felt tears stream from my eyes, and this time they weren't fake. For the first time, I realized that I did love him. I just didn't want to admit it.

I guess the truth was that for once I wanted to be in _control._


	6. Chapter 6 You're Just As Blinded

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors, Erin Hunter does. ;)**

**By the way, like that cliff? Lol, :D **

**Anyway, this chapter will probably be a bit short, because it is all a flashback of Spottedleaf. So, I have to point out a few things.**

**First of all, this didn't really happen, I made it up. Well, it could have, or whatever, but I came up with it. It's from when she was an apprentice. In the last chapter, she said, 'I guess for once I wanted to be in control' or something along those lines. That refers to this, because her mentor s*xually harassed and abused her, and took full CONTROL over her, being 'dominant' and cruel.**

**A few things to help you figure this out:**

**~Unlike present time stuff, normal text will be in italics**

**~Thoughts are in normal text**

**~I made up her mentor, it's just a story, it's not based on the actual past Thunderclan medicine cats**

**~It only shows her times with her mentor because I don't want to bother with the other cats I don't know about**

**Let's get writin'! :D**

* * *

**_Spottedpaw's POV~_**

_I yawned and stretched in my nest beside Hookfur, my mentor, the medicine cat. I remembered the bright apprentice ceremony the day before, when I became his apprentice, and agreed to spend the rest of my life serving the clan and living for the clan, and not myself._

_I licked my pretty tortoiseshell coat through 'til it was sleek and shiny. I stood and heard Hookfur meow softly, "Up already, Spottedpaw?"_

_I twitched, and smiled back at the handsome tom, his golden striped fur groomed neatly but cutely ruffled in just the right areas. I felt a twinge of lust, and my mind wandered._

_"Well, are you going to answer?" He spoke gently, coming up beside me and looking into my eyes._

_I blinked. "Oh, sorry," I stammered, "Yes, I just woke. I figured I would try taking a look at the herbs." _

_He smirked. "Don't worry about that now," he meowed gruffly, "As your mentor, I feel we should bond in some way and become closer." He stepped closer, and I felt his whiskers scrape my cheeks._

_I leaned in closer, feeling my heart beat a mile a minute. _

_"Let's go to the forest," He huffed, leading me out of the den. I followed him out, and noticed that hardly anybody was in the clearing. I followed him out through the exit, and he took me to a secluded area far from camp._

_He turned, then pressed himself against me. I gazed into his blue eyes, and felt self-conscious about my plain amber ones. Seeming to read my thoughts, he meowed huskily, "You are beautiful."_

_I trembled, "I-Isn't this ag-against the warrior code?" I stammered, looking away._

_He pinned me down. "You're not going to cause any trouble, are you?" He growled, narrowing his eyes._

_I shook my head nervously, and began shaking, fear coursing through my veins. "Wait!" I whimpered. He bit my ear, and I yelped, struggling to scrambled from his grip. _

_I almost succeeded. He harshly scratched my cheek, and hissed in my ear, "Be still, I'm in control here, _not_ you!" I closed my eyes, my breath coming out shakily._

_I couldn't stop shaking._

_He began kissing my neck, then inched up to my mouth, sliding his tongue in and out. "That's what I'm going to do in the other place," He hissed._

_I whimpered helplessly. "Pleas don't." He ignored me._

_I felt his mouth press harsh against mine, and felt the tip of his member slide in. I squeaked, and squirmed desperately._

_He ignored me._

_I tried bucking my legs to push him off, and he chuckled, "That's what you need to do in just a little."_

_I screamed into the silent air as he suddenly pushed in, going out and coming in harder each time. Pain rang out through my body, and I cried into the top of his vile head as he moaned and groaned, practically sucking my neck and chest._

_I quickly gave up trying to get away, and lay there like a rock, trying to drown out the pain, and the disgusting noises coming from him. _

_I felt something shoot into me._

Starclan help me, _I thought._

* * *

~Two moons later~

_I flinched as he sliced his claws through my flesh, and felt blood drip down my cheek. "I want these kits," I whispered, "They don't deserve to die_."

_"And what do you suppose we would do with them after they were born?" He snarled, slashing at me again. I ignored the pain, _Just keep strong Spottedpaw, _I thought._

_"We can pretend I found them, and give them to a queen," I suggested hopelessly._

_He growled, "You are taking these berries, whether you like it or not. You are NOT having kits, filthy she-cat." He let out a sigh, and licked his chest, now speaking calmly. "They will go through you to your womb, and kill the kits inside."_

_I nodded wearily, and shakily reached out to take them. I pulled them towards me and licked up the three, tiny blue berries. I felt my eyelids droop._

_The world seemed fuzzy. "Now," he purred. "This time, I'll just have to make sure I climax in your mouth."  
_

_As he began mounting me, this time I knew I couldn't win, so I just obeyed._


	7. Chapter 7 Leave

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own warriors. Back to the present :)**

* * *

**~Sandstorm's POV~**

I yawned and stretched. I looked beside me. Firestar was gone. I pricked my ears and stood, letting out a sigh. I stretched out my legs and began padding towards the entrance. I nodded in greeting to Brambleclaw, who nodded back.

I picked up Firestar's scent, and followed it.

I passed through thick vines and vegetation. _Where did he go?_ I wondered.

* * *

**~Firestar's POV~**

I looked into her eyes. I gulped, ""Spottedleaf, I'm with Sandstorm now. I'm sorry."

I turned away.

"Firestar!" Her voice reeked of desperation, "I can't lose you! I love you! I love you more than anything in this wretched world! When you joined the clan, you were the only thing that got me through my wretched memories, of when-" She suddenly stopped talking, and I heard her breathe in and out rapidly.

I spun around to see her shaking, her eyes squeezed shut, tears flowing down her face.

"When what?" I whispered, feeling stunned.

She shook her head rapidly, "No!" She squealed, sitting down slowly.

"Tell me!" I shouted out, stepping one step closer, cautiously remembering how dangerous she could be. I needed Sandstorm. I could do without Spottedleaf

* * *

**~Spottedleaf's POV~**

I blinked my eyes and looked into his narrowed green ones. They seemed to glow a subtle green. "What?" He hissed.

I opened my mouth, ready to speak, and he interrupted.

"You know what? I'm not even sure I want to hear this, slut! You've used me the whole time; you never loved me! You're a good for nothing whore! I hate you! You wanted to ruin my life, huh? Right? Turn it upside down?! Well, guess what?! You did! Thanks!"

I sobbed into my shoulder, feeling my limbs grow weak, "Just listen!" I pleaded.

He sat, glaring, but silent.

"I'm sorry, I did use you. But that's what I thought. I thought I just wanted you for the mating; but now I've realized something! I DO love you! And let me tell you this," I took a deep breath, trying to form a good sentence.

I decided just to be blunt, "My mentor, the medicine cat, raped me! He hurt me and abused me. I got pregnant FIVE times with his kits, and he gave me blue berries to kill the kits! And then, after that, I didn't get pregnant anymore. You know why?"

He stared back blankly, his mouth slowly forming an 'O'.

"Because the medication had side effects, and after five, no SIX doses of it, I became infertile. It DESTROYED my womb! LITERALLY!"

He managed to splutter, "I-hyai-t-o-sp-I-uh-you," He shook his head, then meowed softly, "I didn't know."

Then he straightened up quickly.

I felt hurt.

"But that doesn't change anything," he meowed coldly.

I stood quickly. "You piece of diluted SH*T! You don't even care!" I screeched, forcing myself to slowly disappear. "Sandstorm deserves much better than you," I whispered on the breeze, "Much better, and tell her..."

I choked, fighting back a fresh wave of tears as I fully vanished, "Tell her I'm sorry...and that...I don't love you anymore...and...the kits will be beautiful..."

I let Starclan lift up my soul, and I drifted up into the sky, feeling the weights of all my worries lift.

* * *

**~Sandstorm's POV~**

When I padded up to Firestar, he was sitting on a patch of grass, a confused look on his face. He lifted his paw and swiped it with his tongue. As he turned to face me, he beamed.

"Just went to take a walk," he purred, standing and shaking his fur out, then frowned, "Okay, fine. I admit I went to tell Spottedleaf that I can't be with her."

I smiled and rubbed up against him. "So she won't be in our fur ever again?" He nodded briskly.

"Oh yeah, she threw a fit about it though. Begged me to stay," he let out a sigh, "But Sandstorm, I love you more than anything and everything. I need you; she was simply something I lusted for. But now I realize that you are the one and ONLY one for me."

I purred and licked his cheek. "I love you," I whispered.

He sighed in relief, "I love you too."

He hesitated. "Oh yeah, and Spottedleaf asked me to tell you something as she left."

I frowned in question, "What?"

"She said that she's sorry, and she doesn't love me anymore." He looked uncomfortable. I blinked in pleasant surprise. "She also said your kits will be beautiful." He smiled faintly. "Sandstorm, I hope to make amends with Spottedleaf."

I took a careful step away, "W-"

"As friends." He smiled, and I grinned back.

"Then I will too," I confirmed, "And we can all make amends together."

He pressed himself up to me, and in that moment, with me and Firestar back together, Spottedleaf out of the picture, and more brilliant kits on the way, everything seemed just right.

Absolutely perfect.

* * *

_Except for Spottedleaf! Please review :)_


	8. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

Sandstorm stood, purring, as Firestar held her close. They watched their two moon old kits roll around in the dirt, batting and jumping, darting like bees drawn to honey.

Spottedleaf, seen only by Sandstorm and Firestar, watched with a smile as the kits romped and raved around the clearing.

First, Amberkit, a pale ginger she-kit like her mother with pale green eyes, tackled her brother to the ground. His name was Sunkit. His golden fur flashed in the sun, and his dark green eyes glinted as he growled playfully and shoved her off.

Meanwhile, Spottedkit watched them both amusedly. "You're both acting like maniacs," she squeaked, but soon joined in the fray, batting at her brother's shoulder to get his attention.

"I love you," Sandstorm murmured to Firestar.

"I love you too," He whispered, nuzzling her ear and licking her cheek.

Meanwhile, Dustpelt sat in the corner, watching scornfully.


End file.
